An Unlikely Friend
by LeaderoftheOutcasts
Summary: Katniss and Peeta's daughter has a new unlikely friend, .
1. Chapter 1

What happend to the dead tributes of the Hunger Games? What if instead of being returned to there districts and buried they were brought to the Capitol where any wounds were patched and they were practialy brought back to life? "The Tribute Musesem" houses the all of 1724 past tributes frozen at the age they were in the games. (Takes place after Mocking Jay)

District 12 School Homeroom

August 23

_My name is Kieko Everdean, I am 16 years old. My parents are Katniss Everdean and Peeta Melark. I have one sibling, a brother named Boggs Melark is 2 years old._

_My parents are very famous. They led the revolt against the "Old Capitol" over 26 years ago._

_August 24_

_The Dark Days are the very first revoultion...It Failed. _

_August 25_

_I have to write everyday because of school. I am a Sophmore at Mocking Jay High School. Im a very quiet person._

_August 26_

_Yay! Tomorows Saturday which means NO SCHOOL! _

District 12 Home of Peeta Melark, Katniss Everdean, Kieko Everdean and Boggs Melark

"Hi mom hi dad im home!"

"In here sweety" Katniss yells.

Kieko walks into the living room where she finds her godmother Delly, godfather Gale and Uncle Haymitch sitting around the table talking to eachother.

"UNCLE HAYMITCH! INCOMING!"

Kieko runs and jumps into Haymitches arms.

"KIEKO PRIMLARK EVERDEAN!"

"Uh oh kiks your in trouble and unless your mom sprouted that low of a voice I'd say it's Peeta." Gale says as he hugs Kieko

"What do you think your doing running in the house jumping on Haymitch-"

Peeta is interupted by his wife Katniss wraping her arms around him

"Yes Kieko you know that uncle Haymitch is getting to be very old and fragile."

Everyone but Haymitch laughs

"Hey I may be old but who still kicks both your spry little butts at training hmmmmm. Now I need to go to the market I might be back later if I don't break a hip walking right Katniss."

"Right Haymitch."

"Ugh kids somedays."

Haymitch leaves the house slaming the door.

"Glad to see he's in a good mood." Peeta says sarcasticaly

"Yeah right just as happy as he was when you told him and me to sober up a few years ago."

"Oh mommy daddy guess what?"

"Whats up small fry?"

"First of all not small and I'm taking a field trip to the Capitol and here you need to sign some things."

Kieko reaches in and pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to her dad. Delly finnaly speaks up.

"Where you going kiddo."

"The Tri-"

She gets cut off simoutainsly by her parents

"The Tribute Musem"

Instantly both parents have flash backs to the arenas, there kills and the revoultion. Gale looks toward the ground at the thought that Katniss could've ended up there twice. Katniss hands Kieko back the paper signed.

"Why are you going there?"

"Were learning about the Hunger Games in class and our teachers wanted us to see them for some odd reason."

"Well we hate to be cutting this party short but we have to run too I'm afraid."

Gale gets up and hugs Katniss and claps Peeta on the back and picks up and spins Kieko making her squeal, sets her down and leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

One week after Kieko gives word to her parents about going to the tribute musem.

"Alright kids form a single file line with your permision slips. I'll walk by and pick them up."

The teacher walks down the line and starts taking the slips out of the childrens hands. "Alright kids if I've gotten your permission slip please get on the train."

The teacher picks up Kiekos slip and she gets on the train, Kieko slowly walks to the clear back of the train and sits down and just stares out the window. The trip to the Capitol was almost 3 hours long, most of the kids fell asleep Kiekos head is resting on the glass when the teacher comes over the intercom.

"Students please remain in your seats untill the train is fully stoped thank you."

The train stops completly at the station. The students are all standing up some are talking others are just waking up. They all start to get off the train one by one. Theres a plaque thats just right outside the door on the train station brick that is a memorial for all the rebels, innocents and other people who the capitol killed and who died in the revoultion. Kieko stands and stares at it for a moment noticing the Mocking Jay on fire is at hte bottom of the plaque.

"Alright students its only a short walk over to the musem but do try and stay together."

Most of the students pair up, now youd figure with Kieko being the daughter of Katniss and Peeta she'd be pretty popular. Wrong. She is one of the most unpopular and picked on and quiet kid in most of the school. She's at the end with no one talking to her...again. They walk out and to the front of the musem where Effie Trinket is waiting for them.

"Hello students I am Miss. Trinket but you can call me Effie, I'll be your tour guide now I have to tell you something the tribute musem is most times thought to just house the dead tributes bodies, well it doesnt it just houses them but they are fully alive there rooms all have glass so you can see them and they can see you. Then we have a training ground where they all go to socialize. They are very much alive, and today because of time restraints you will only be seeing the 74th Hunger Games tributes. The 74th Hunger Games was an odd one there were two victors and your all in there district. Katniss Everdean and Peeta Melark. Now the reason there was two victors was because of a predicament that Katniss put the Old Capitol in. Im sure many of you have heard of the berry incident. Well today your going to see and meet the other tributes from the 74th Hunger Games. Well were starting to get off of scheldue so lets begin our tour."

Effie leads them into the building.

"Now you will be able to talk to the tributes in there rooms. So per your teachers request you are dismissed"

"Kids wait meet back here at 10 for lunch, where there will be a special suprise."

The kids scatter, Kieko goes and starts walking around the first tribute she finds is Glimmer one of the tributes her mom killed.

"Hi I'm Kieko, your Glimmer right?"

"Yeah what do you want?"  
"Nothing I just remember watching you on the tape, your very pretty."  
"Well I guess the Old Capitol did something right, now go away Im busy."

"Yeah sorry I didn't mean to bother."

Kieko walks off and right into Marrissa Nadines clique.

"Well well well why it isnt the daughter of the two revoutionaries. You know the Old Capitol was better less freaks being alowed to live you know with the Hunger Games. Wern't your parents victors, huh I wonder how they survived, the Old Captiol shouldve killed know that if the Hunger Games were still going I'd make sure that your name would be 90% of them you'd surely die."

Her and the clique all laugh and walk off. Kieko keeps the tears back untill there gone and then she runs off down the hallway and curls up into a small compartment in the wall pulls her knees to her chest and starts crying.

"Hey are you alright?"

Kieko looks up and comes face to face/glass with a boy with short dirty blonde hair and ice blue eyes. Cato.

"Um um yeah im uh fine."

"Im not that stupid, jjust from the stuturing alone I can tell your lying."

Kieko looks down at the floor.

"Hey look at me, Im not well technically can't hurt you through this glass."

"I don't know what bothers me most, the fact your way taller than me or the fact you said not and can't but you didn't say wont."

Cato laughs

"Your funny, whats your name and district?"

"Kieko Primlark Everdean, and district 12."

"I knew two peo...wow they wern't lying about loving eachother."

"No they wern't lying I'm there daughter."

"Wow, so I suppose you hate me? You know for almost killing your parents and almost making you nonexistant."

"I used to, but now no offense you don't seem to deadly now."

"Yeah but hey tell me something, why were you crying?"

"Oh thats a long story."

Cato crosses the room and sits crossleged in front of the holes in the glass.

"I got time. So talk."

Kieko moves to sit close to the glass in the same spot just across from Cato.

"Its just the mayors daughter is a total bitch."

Cato just sits there and listens.

"Shes got this thing of just pissing me off for fun, she says things like "if the Hunger Games were around idd make sure you were the one choosen" and crap about my parnets and whatever she can to say to hurt me. Theres even been a few times where she'll trip me in the hallway or knock the books out of my hand. Again total bitch."

Cato laughs.

"Ok I tell you that I have issues at school with this girl and you just laugh. Im outta here."

Kieko starts to get up

"Hey wait I wasn't laughing at yout problems. I was laughing because not only did your parents both win the games your mom was the fricken leader of the revoultion that unfroze all of us. Im kind of surprised your not the queen of the school with everyone wanting to be your friend or fearing you."

This time Kieko laughs.

"Whats so funny?"

"Im practically invisiable at school. My parents don't matter to the other students."

"Wow, people are unbelivable."

"Yeah they really are, hey I have to go meet up with my class but ill be back."

Kieko puts her hand up to the glass and Cato does the same.

"Bye Kieko give Peeta and Katniss my best and my apolgies for trying to kill them years ago."

Kieko laughs a little. "Yeah I will. Bye Cato."

Kieko turns and walks down the hallway to the front area where her classmates have all gathered its 9:59.

"Thank you class for being here on time, hows the trip going? Well I bet your all wondeing what the special surprise is right? Well the suprise is that if you have all A's in everyone of your classes you get to pick a tribute and eat lunch with them today. So when I call your name would you please stand up. Rose Finnick, Eing Jain, Kieko Everdean and Imad Naid. You all get to eat lunch with a tribute go over to that table and tell them who your eating with and they'll give you a temporay badge to get in to there rooms. The rest of you the sack lunches are over by the stairs."


	3. Chapter 3

Kieko exictley gets in the line and when she finnaly gets to the table.

"Hello sweety who are you eating with and what game is he or she from."

"Cato and the 74th Hunger Games."

The girl at the desk looks up at her

"Sweety are you sure?"

"Yeah Im sure."

"Ok here you go follow the man over there and hell let you back so you can get back there and do you want the glass blackend so no one can see you?"

"Yes please"

"Ok do you see the button on the badge?"  
"Yes."

"Ok if you feel threatend or he tries to hurt you press it and someone will be there within 30 seconds ok?"  
"Alright but I don't think I;ll need it."

"Ok sweety"

"thank you for the concern though."

The lady just nods her head and Kieko follows the man behind a door.

"Now whatever you see back here Miss Everdean is confidential no one is to hear of it understand?"  
"Yes."

They walk silently to the door saying Catos' name on it.

"Here you go, remember push that button and in 30 seconds one of us will be here to help. He's dangerous ma'mm just be careful."

"I will be"

The guard leaves and Kieko scans the badge against the sensor and the first of seven doors start to unlock. She starts to wonder why theres this much seccurity for a musem then she remembers that all the people here are deadly. Finnaly the seventh door unlocks and opens she walks in and finds Cato reading on his bed.

"Cato?"

He sits up just as the glass blackens.

"Kieko? How did you get back here?"

"I have all A's and this is my reward."

Cato just laughs.

"You have some guts kid. Course you are Peetas and Katnisss. So how are they living I presume."

"Yeah and they have me and my younger brother Boggs."

"Damn two kids wow."

"So um I've seen the tape but um..."

"The games ahhh."

"Yeah if you don't mind talking about it."

"I don't here come sit on the bed and I'll tell you about the training for the games, the games themselves and everything."

Kieko goes and sits on the bed.

"Ok so from the time I was able to walk they had me training, I'm from District two you know. Well when most people are 6 they start school right. Well i didn't I had to train 16 to 17 hours a day hard grueling fight simulations with the others in the class. In district 2 everything revolved around the games, we never had a volenteer because it was an honnor to go and fight. Thats another reason we always had victors and sponsers. We worked hard to be the best, we were also mercless when it came to the games. There were even some who would torture before they finnaly killed them."

Kieko just sits there listening intently to Cato.

"Now with training you ran for miles and miles everyday without fail, we learned how to use any weapon we all had fighting styles that we mastered. However it still wasnt a match to your moms skill with archery. Or your dads with blending into surrondings."

"Yeah they have amazing skills and I have none."

"I don't believe that."  
"Really both my parents are victors of the Hunger Games my mom led the revoultion and took down the Old Capitol and I can't even walk without falling down."

"Stand up."

Kieko just stares at him

"Come on trust me."

Kieko stands up.

"Ok now I'm going to throw a punch at you I want you to block it ok?"

Kieko just giggles and nods her head. Cato throws a slowed down punch at her, she blocks it and grabs his wrist and flips him over her making him hit the ground hard.

"Oh my god Cato I'm so sorry I I uh I." Kieko starts to stutter really badly. Cato gets up

"Hey hey its alright I was hoping thats what was going to happen. You did good. Relax"

Cato pulls Kieko over to the bed and sits her down and kneels to where there eyes meet.

"Look at me Kieko, you are a natural at fighting and im sure that with a little bit of training and someone telling you that you are very special whos not your parents you can become a very confident girl and terrific fighter. Now from how your treated at school im guessing you have slight anger issues am i right?"  
"Yeah and there not slight, sometimes i imagine ripping pieces off of Marrissa Nadine while she begs and pleads me to stop."

"Stop your starting to sound like me,"

They both laugh slightly, a part of Kiekos long dark red hair falls in her face and Cato gently tucks it behind her ear. They just sit there staring at eachother.

"So tell me what were the games like?"

"Well like I said earlier it was an honnor to go in district 2, unfortunly the girl I got stuck going with Clover had no intent to win she hated the fact she was going anyway. She had a boyfriend back home and it was kind of a good thing that she did go he was an abusive prick. He was my older brother. He wasn't supposed to have a girlfriend while training but he didn't follow the rules, well the day of the reaping I caught him hitting her when she said that she didn't want to go to the feast-"

Kieko cuts him off.

"Wait district 2 had a feast while 10 11 and 12 were barely hanging on?"

"Yeah districts 1, 2 and 3 we both had huge feasts the day of the reaping. But as i was saying he hit her and she started crying well he kept hitting her, I walked off. When her name was called-"

Cato and Kieko are interupted by a knocking on the glass outside signalling that it was time to go.

"Ugh i dont want to go back already i wanna hear more."

"Well I get one permant vistor do you want to be it?"

"Does that mean i stay here with you?"

Cato just laughs

" No it means you'll get an offical badge and you'll be able to see me whenever."

"Really, I'dd be honnored."

"Well with the permanant vistor thing they blacken the windows whenever your here so we get privacy so we could start training and we can tell each other everything without the fear of others knowing."

"really wow alright ill be your permanant."

"Alright ill talk to the guards and let them know, well you better get going you don't want to be left behind."

"Yeah your right."

Kieko suprises Cato by hugging him.

"Thanks for everything Cato I'll see you soon."  
"Yeah bye Kieko hey be good and tell your parents well you know."

"Yeah of course"

The doors start to open and a guard is right there ready to lead Kieko out to the front area. The entire time Kieko can't stop smileing she finnaly found a friend unfortunly she couldn't tell her parents about him or they'd freak she might tell Haymitch or Gale they might not freak as bad.

"Oh um he said that he wants to make me his permanat vistor how do i do this?"

"Really wow um go to the lady at the front desk she'll give you the papers you need and he'll have to fill them out too. Your not afraid of him Miss. Everdean?"

"No"

The guard stays silent from then on and walks her to the front desk.

"Hi can i get permanant vistor forms please?"

"What tribute?"  
"Cato hes from district 2 and he was in the 74th Hunger Games"

The lady just sits there and blinks finally handing her the forms. Kieko quickly fills them out and the lady hands her a badge saying her name, id number, tribute, and tribute information and it has a little button like the temorary badge did too.

"Thank you"

Kieko turns and walks toward her group still smileing. They get on the train and she can't stop thinking about Cato.

_Yeah Im so not telling mom or dad I wont tell anyone it'll be mine and Catos little secerat._

The train ride takes 3 hours back to district 12. The entire time Kieko is thinking of lies to tell her parents they'd flip if they knew she was with Cato alone. The train comes to a halt at the District 12 station. The students get off all talking about the trip, while Kieko and the other 3 students who got to go hang out with tributes the others had to watch all of the propos for the Old Capitol and the Rebels and take notes and now they have a paper due next friday on them. They get back to the school where Kieko picks up her bag and puts her badge in it. She can't wait to see him next. She starts the long walk back home still thinking of lies to tell them.

_I've got it._


	4. Chapter 4

Kieko is slowly walking back home. She keeps replaying the entire day in her head along with the fake one she's going to tell them.

She walks in the house, and shouts that she's home.

"Hey Kieko. How was your trip." Gale asks

"pretty good we saw the 59th Hunger Games and the 60th that was all we had time for well that and the long video. I think im going to go take a nap it was a long day."

"Alright kiddo your parents are out at the market they asked me to be here when you got home."

"Im 16 Gale i don't need a baby sitter."  
"Not here for you I bet its for Boggs."

"Yeah, right bye Gale"

"have a nice nap kiks."

Kieko goes upstairs nad falls on her bed and just looks up at the ceiling.

_Did I find someone who likes me for me...No way Kieko your crazy he's technically older than you and he tried killing your parents. He'll be like an older brother then, someone i can confide in._

Kieko slowly falls asleep. She gets woken up by her father shaking her slightly.

"Hey sweetie were back, how was your day?"

"Good we only got to see a few tributes and I now have a job."  
"Oh where?"  
"The Tribute Musem."

"Oh what will you be doing."

"Fileling making sure everythings taken care of basicly busy seceratary work."

"Alright well just be careful, don't go anywhere near Cato if you can advoid it, he's really dangerous."

"I know dad i don't plan on ever seeing or talking to him."

"thats good, so how much do you get paid."  
"Um nothing its for my volenteer hours at school but once i turn 18 i will be offered an opurtinuity to job shadow."

"Oh well ok, what days do you work/voluenteer."

"everyday but sunday."

"Alright, thats just like a normal job, Im proud of you kiddo."

"Thanks dad"

"Come down and eat dinner then get your homework done if you have any."  
"Yeah i got a project where I have to build a project about one of the games."

"Oh do you know which one your going to do?"

"Not a clue I thought about talking to a few of the tributes at the musem. But i dont know."

"Well if you decide on the 74th just come and talk to me or your mom well help you out."

"I will"

"Alright well come eat dinner then you can go to bed or work on your project."

"alright dad ill be down in a bit."

Peeta leaves.

_Oh I am beyond dead if they find out, but I've been a goody two shoes almost everyday since i was born i can afford to be bad for a bit._

Kieko takes a deep breath and calms herself down and puts her hair up in a high ponytail and goes downstairs.

"Hey guys what's up."

"Hi sweety, how was your day." Katniss says from the kitchen

"Pretty good, um mom theres a girl who says she knew you."

Rue. Katniss sets down the food.

"Oh you met Rue?"

"Yeah I got lost and i found her, she's really sweet and pretty, she and Thresh are always hanging out together."

Kieko quickly eats the stew her mom made, asks to be excused hugs her parents, gale and haymitch and runs upstairs. As soon as she's safely behind her closed doors she thinks to herself.

_Yes, i did it. They believed everyword. Tomorow after school I'll see Cato. And he'll start my training maybe he's right, maybe i do have a gift. Maybe im not as useless as I feel._


End file.
